Sneaking Into ABIS!
Good evening, good morning, and welcome! Today is a documentary episode. Uchi and I did a little investigating on a special unit from the Metropolitan Police Department... We're not doing anything wrong! It's for a good cause! ''-Tesa'' "Sneaking Into ABIS" is one/some of the videos released for the Lemniscate channels. It's the 2nd impostor video in the series, and the 10th video overall. The video in Japanese is titled 【潜入捜査】ABIS特殊捜査班に潜入！ (sōsa ABIS tokushusōsahan ni sen'nyū!) and in Chinese it is titled 【中文字幕】【潛入搜查】潛入ABIS特殊搜查班！ ([Zhōngwén zìmù]sōuchá qiánrù ABIS tèshū sōuchá bān!). Summary \\\=†he ^ideo begins with A-set giving her usual catchphrase and giving an introductory speech to the ABIS, whom she describes as "Detectives of the Dream World" within the Tokyo MPD. She explains how the ABIS squad delves into the minds of people to read their thoughts and catch criminals before they can commit their crimes, and how they seemingly have jurisdiction to do what they want (dirty stuff, too!). She exclaims how she's absolutely telling the truth, and how she wouldn't lie to people. In any case, she begins to present footage of her discoveries, along with Kotaro Uchikoshi joining her on her trip. The footage from her and Uchikoshi's previous trip begins, as she opens up in an office she describes as "not even the cleaning ladies are allowed to go," and filled so much stuff that it impresses her. She elaborates on what ABIS stands for, which is Advanced Brain Investigation Squad, and the people who work on the squad, who don't even look like police officers. She also mentions how recording is technically prohibited in the office, but that she and Uchikoshi are working it out with ABIS. The first person shown is the woman in charge of the squad, whom everyone calls Boss at the office. A-set describes her as a cool, sexy, take-charge woman, and wonders how old she is. She also takes a grand look at the whole room, filled to the brim with items and such, which she theorizes are all evidence from past cases (but an editing annotation confirms it's just for hobbies). She talks about how the office is six stories underground, almost 100 feet, and how it feels like a prison down there, with the elevator ride feeling like taking a ride down to hell. With a final remark, A-set states that she believes Boss decorates the office with items and such "to distract her of the crushing loneliness of her existence." After trying to hook up with a police mannequin within the room, A-set moves on to the next person in the squad. The man is an ABIS investigator, who is censored and obscured from the video, most likely because he asked to protect his identity (his name will later slip as "Date"). A-set praises the man's good looks, such as his posture, hair, and body. When admiring his eyes, she notes that both eyes are of different colors, and assumes that one is a fake. After all the praise, however, A-set notes that his personality is "disappointing", although it's never explicitly made clear how so. She also reveals that this person lost his memories 6 years ago, but she's unclear on the circumstances. Due to the mystery man's (Date) contrasting personality to his looks, A-set declares how important it is to not judge a person by their appearance, as that's how prejudice is born. And immediately after, she sees a strangely-dressed man and calls him an alien! She follows up by saying she was kidding, revealing the man to be Pewter, a member of ABIS who has the mind of a genius. A savant with technology, he created the Psync system, which A-set declares to be the cornerstone of ABIS. A-set chastises her viewers for trying to judge a person by their appearance. Immediately after, she sees a small creature and immediately calls it an alien, asking for a net and a stun gun to catch it. Whispering to the side, she's informed that this creature was created by Pewter, acts as "Date's pet" and that it can talk to him. And with that, A-set declares that ABIS is a crazy place. She also talks about how she heard of a machine that lets the ABIS team venture into people's dreams, using the Psync technology created by Pewter. Venturing into a person's subconscious, they can reach that person's dream world, known as a Somnium. A-set understands why they have this technology available at hand, considering that ABIS have to deal with people who lie, people who refuse to talk, people with psychological problems, and people who are insane. The machine that makes dream diving possible resides within this Office, making it easy for them to deal with the people who are listed above. A-set comments how embarrassing it would be to have her mind read while on the train to head to her workplace. Meanwhile, Uchikoshi seems to be abusi— ahem, USING his influence to get the two of them to try out the Psync machine. After some negotiation, they conclude to have A-set be the one they try the machine on. She rejects at first, but Uchikoshi insists they do so anyways, and so she caves in, simply asking if the process will hurt or not. Before A-set can be dragged out to be placed on the machine, she gives out her usual outro, adding a bit asking her fans to follow on To-Witter. And with that, she signs off f0r th3 dAy.\\\= New Information Learned * The Advanced Brain Investigation Squad is a squad that exists within the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, known as "Detectives of the Dream World". * Kotaro Uchikoshi has influence to visit a top secret location within the Tokyo MPD headquarters for A-set. * The person in charge is a woman known as "Boss." * Boss's age is unknown. * Boss's Office contains a whole collection of items, believed to be evidence from previous cases. * The Police Headquarters contains 12 floors, 6 above ground and 6 below ground. The lowest floor holds ABIS and all relevant offices. * ****** **** is an investigator in the squad, but his identity is being kept a secret from the public. * **** got amnesia 6 years ago, which seemed to cause his personality to become sour. * Pewter is the scientist in the squad, a genius who created the Psync System and the small creature. * The small creature is considered to be "Date's pet". * The Psync System allows the detectives to delve into a person's Somnium. * A-set is encouraged to have herself test out the Psync Machine by delving into her mind. Featured Characters Featured * A-set (impostor) * Kotaro Uchikoshi (off-screen) * Boss * Pewter * Small unnamed creature * ****** **** (obscured to protect identity) Locations featured * Tokyo, Japan ** Sagan Residence, Meguro, Meguro District ** Police Headquarters, Kasumigaseki, Chiyoda District *** Boss's Office Videos The three different videos for this episode are found below, in this order: * English version * Japanese version * Japanese version w/ Chinese subtitles Trivia * This is the first Lemniscate video (produced by A-set or her impostor) that doesn't feature A-set in the title by noun (i.e. A-set, Tesa, Trespassing Idol). * The footage used for Boss's Office, especially the footage without the A-set impostor, seems to have a bit of film grain shown in parts. This seems to imply that this footage is used with a film camera that runs physical film roll (or perhaps has a filter that simulates that same look). * There's an error in this video, in which Date's face (while blurry) contains Aiba in his left eye, despite the fact she's standing on Boss's desk in front of him. Category:Promotional Material